


Sweet Charity

by Phantom_Serenity



Series: Charity [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Serenity/pseuds/Phantom_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalda is given an assignment by the AllFather, to play a part in an act of charity toward their most dangerous prisoner, Loki. But is this a curse or a blessing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Charity

Little did I think I would be making this journey when I woke this morning. Had I know, I would have tried to take better care of my appearance. But I dressed in my usual attire as a servant in the palace, unaware of what was in store for me. Now I can’t stop nervously smoothing my hands over my dress, thinking that whatever is in store I am most likely not appropriately attired.  
I walk a few steps behind the AllFather, guards on either side of me. My heart is pounding as I wonder what exactly is going to happen, why I am being led here. Of course I’m not ignorant of where we are going. Palace gossip has been flying about who is being held here. So many rumors are told and spread; tales of Loki being chained and forced to stand in place, never allowed to move; screams from his torture heard all the way into the throne room. I’ve never truly believed the conditions are that horrible. Still, my heart aches for him, even as my fear grows the closer we get to his holding cell.  
Soon we come to a stop, and I’m told by the AllFather to wait outside for a moment. I bow and nod, mentally frantic as to what is going to happen. Why has the AllFather brought me down here? I listen carefully when he begins speaking, barely able to make out his words. I hear snippets of his conversation, words such as “Gentle treatment” and “Charitable” and the phrase that confuses me most, “Your brother Thor’s suggestion”. Then his voice rings out, calling “Bring her in.” The guards gently escort me inside and I step closer to the glass separating me from the famed and feared Loki.  
A slight tightening in his jaw, a solitary twitch, is the only acknowledgment of my entrance. I immediately look down at my feet, away from that cold stare. The AllFather lays a surprisingly gentle hand on my shoulder for a moment, and speaks out “The guards will be waiting outside. If they find that you have caused her harm in any way, your punishment will lack all charity that you have been shown thus far.” A knot forms in my throat and I feel the blood drain from my face as the import of his words strikes me. I’m going to be left here with Loki. Everything suddenly falls into clear view. I am to be given to Loki for him to satisfy himself with. This is their idea of charity to their prisoner. The AllFather leans close and murmurs to me “Do not fear; no harm will come to you.” I swallow and make a slight curtsy, unable to forget propriety even in my shock.  
The AllFather reaches to open the cell, and I am ushered in. I hear the walls close again and turn to see Odin and the guards leave. The shadows of the two guards outside are the only evidence that I have not been left completely. I turn back and gasp. Loki has sprung from his seat and is right next to me, that cold gaze never leaving my face. “So, the AllFather has decided to make you a gift to me,” he rasps. Unable to speak I simply nod. I cannot control the shaking of my body caused by being in his presence once more. I drop my eyes again, desperate to not anger him in any way. I do not count on any kindness or gentle treatment, not after all that has come to pass. “Look at me,” he hisses. Pressing my lips together, I slowly raise my eyes to meet his.  
Now I see a hint of the old warmth there. “So tell me Kalda,” he murmurs, “Why did they decide to make you my gift, my concubine?” His hand comes to cup my cheek, a tender gesture that I have missed so much. “Is this to be a punishment of some sort for you? Or did they decide to exploit you, my one weakness?” I finally bring myself to make a move. I reach up and smooth the straggled locks of hair, that jet black hair I’ve always loved. “I’m not sure what has happened,” I confess, “All I know is that this morning I was told that, instead of my usual assignments, I was to go to the AllFather. When I did, I was told to follow him. I wasn’t informed of what was to happen. When he brought me here,” I pause to blink away tears, “all I could hope was that I might see you again, my love.”  
A low groan rumbles in his throat at my words of endearment. His lips fall on mine at long last. The hunger for each other has only grown in the time apart. My hands tangle in his hair, needing to ground myself in some way, make this real, instead of the dreams I’ve had so many nights. His arms wrap around me and pull me against his lean form. I can feel the tightness of his muscles and the delicious hardness of his erection and I groan with desire and longing. My lips part and I feel the intensity of our kiss deepen. His hands move quickly to discard my clothing, and I remember with a small smile my fears of not being dressed properly. Once I am completely bare Loki steps away, drinking in eagerly the sight in front of him. “Many nights have I lain awake, wishing for this very gift,” he whispers with awe. He takes my hand and leads me to the small bed in the corner, hidden from plain sight. As he lays me down he asks hesitantly “Do you desire me? Do you truly wish to lay with me, the monster?” My heart breaks again at his words. One of our last nights together he had told me of his heritage, afraid I would turn away from him. I was never able to make him see that it made no difference. Now I hope that he will see the truth.  
“Loki, my love, I have also dreamed of this, of being with you again. And when I wake, it’s with tears at the thought of never holding you again.” I stroke through his hair tenderly, small kisses landing where my hands have just been. My words seem to be enough for the moment. He crashes his lips against mine once more before scattering a trail of kisses down my body. My breath catches in my throat as I realize what he means to do. The thought of his tongue against me, lapping at my wetness that’s been steadily growing, makes my body arch up against his lips, the action begging for more. I can feel his smile against my skin and a soft puff of air as he laughs at my eagerness. Those beautiful hands grasp my hips and bring my core up to meet his lips. My fingers wrap around the back of his head as he takes one long slow lick. Whimpers and moans echo around us. His eagerness causes him to not waste any time. He alternates between long strokes of that silver tongue and plunges deep within me. Soon I’m writhing beneath him, tugging and twisting those beautiful locks and moaning out his name as I fall.  
When my ecstasy-heavy eyes finally open again, I’m gifted with the sight of Loki stripping the final pieces of clothing from his body. Gasping, I sit up in horror when I see horrible scars marring that beautiful pale skin I love. “What… my love, who…” I can’t form a proper question as I run my hands over the ridges. He shushes me soothingly. “Kalda, love, it wasn’t done here. This is my burden to bear from… who I joined forces with to attack Midgard.” Tears burn my eyes and I force him to lay down. Then with a soft smile I begin kissing each scar, every mark left on him. As I do, he first chuckles, then groans as my kisses become playful, then heated, teasing, then passionate. “Don’t tease me any longer Kalda,” he growls as he finally breaks and pulls me against him, “Please, my love, allow me the long denied joy of having you.” He rolls our bodies while kissing me hotly. With a sigh from him and a moan from me, at long last he is deep within me.  
His head falls to rest on my shoulder as he moves, slow thrusts that send pleasure shooting through me. I hear his soft murmurs of love against my skin. Finally he raises his head enough to look at me as he plunges deeper. I push back the hair that has fallen in his face and whisper “Loki, I love you,” as I tremble and climax around him. I feel his body straining as he tries to hold back. Lifting up so no light shines between our heated bodies I pull him close and cry out softly “Take me, mark me as yours, my love.” He growls loudly and begins thrusting harder, giving us both the pleasure we crave. Soon I’m hurtling toward my climax once more. Screaming his name I cum, tightening around him and drawing his climax from him at last.  
We fall back against the bed, trembling in each others’ embrace. Neither of us knows how long we will have together. We choose to just hold each other close. All too soon, a guard comes toward the cell and yells back that it is time. We dress in silence, as no words are able to convey everything that needs to be said. Once we are clothed again, before we move into the line of sight of whomever stands outside, Loki kisses me once more and we both whisper words of love and devotion, as we did the last night we were together. Loki strides out first, and I follow slowly. I understand that he doesn’t wish to show any sign of weakness in front of his “captors”, so I don’t feel hurt at his sudden coldness. I’m shocked to see that Thor has come to retrieve me. I step out of the cell slowly and curtsy before him. Then I turn to gaze at Loki once more before I’m led away. His eyes hold pain and love all at once. That is the memory that will be etched on my heart. I can’t help crying softly as we walk away.  
We walk in silence through the corridors once more, up toward the palace. After I have finally shed all my tears, Thor slows his stride so that I walk alongside him. “Are you alright?” he asks kindly. I nod, for I’m sure he wants to be sure Loki did not hurt me. In that sense I am alright, for I’m hurt only by the ache that I’m left with. After a moment’s hesitation he speaks again. “I thank you for this. I can only hope you are willing to help us show kindness to my brother again.” At this, I look up in shock. Am I really being offered a chance to see Loki regularly? I see a twinkle in Thor’s eyes and realize that this was no mere chance happening. Thor arranged this for Loki with me specifically. I bow and gratefully reply “I am at your service. Whatever I may do to help you and your family show kindness and charity to him, I am willing to do.”


End file.
